Brotherly love
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: Hiros lusting after Tyson, Who's lusting after Hiro. Neither knows about the others feelings until Tyson takes the plunge. Incest. Dont like Dont read. R


_Ok well this is really differnt and i've never written anything like this before but it just came to me while i was sposed to be sleeping and reading one of Anne Rice's Vampire Chronicles. I blame her books for this. Lol nah i love her books.  
Right anyway._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own beyblade i swear it. All i own is the marshmellows slowly dissolving in my milo

**Warning: **This is rated M for the content in here and just to be safe. It deals with something alot of people find highly disturbing. Incest. I do not condone this but you cant help who your attracted to.

**Dedication: **This is dedicated to Lamanth who basically told me to just put it up, i probly wouldnt have if you didnt tell me too and also to my dear friend Abby who lives in America and is quite creepy and who read this and for some reason loved it and demanded i write another one --' shes a nut job.

* * *

Hiro Granger stared at the half naked form of his younger brother. The fir muscled pecks and the abs prominately displated on the younger boys abdomen. He felt the lust rise in him as he thought of runnin his hands over that toned abdomen and tweaking the nipples into hardened little buds. He almost groaned outloud. The desire to take his younger brothers organ into his hand and stroke it tenderly made his own come to attention, gritting his teeth he hurridly excited the room and made his way down to his own personal bathroom.

Locking the door behind him he desperately fumbled with his belt cursing himself as his fingers stumbled. Pushing his pants down he released his organ which was already painfully hard. Leaning agasint the locked door he slid down till he hit the tiled floor. Tilting his head back he used his right hand to eagerly stroke himself. Panting his hand moved faster, hi gritted his teeth and shit his yes tight ans waves of pleasure crashed over him and his need was sated. For now.

"Soon little brother, Very soon, you will be mine."

Pulling himself up with is left hand he started the shower and stripped his clothing. Stepping under the flow he let himself relax as the warm water washed away the glistening seman. Tilting his head back he let the water flow over his face and closed eyelids. A sigh escaped his lips. Curling his hand into a fist he punched the tile'd wall in frustration.  
'Why'd it have to be my little brother, the one whome i have protected his entire life.Why must he be the only one i desire?'

Silently he cursed himself. For feeling that way about his baby brother. For the lust he felt for him. For the way he couldnt look at him without wanting to run his hands over him, the way his mind was asaulted by mental images he wished he could act out.

Sighing he slid down the shower wall and laet the water wash over him, he leaned his head agasint the wall nad brought his knees to his chest. And like every night tears came to his eyes. Harsh, violent tears, that he couldnt control.

He pitied himself for being so weak and not being able to ocntrol his desires. The need to slam roughly into his little brother with the large brown eyes so full of innocence, was so overwhelming. The tears came thick and fast, uncontrolable. He stayed like that until the water turned to ice. He got out and dried himself off. Wrapping the towel around his waist he ran a hand through his hair, dislodging water droplets. He exited his bathroom only to find the object of his desires sitting on his bed. Shirtless.

Gulping, Hiro fought hard to not just take the boy then and there. Instead he questioned him, hoping it would take his mind off of him.

"Are you alright Tyson?"

Tyson looked over at his brother and swallowed hard, his eyes roamed the chiselled chest and washboard stomach. Standing up he decided he had to do this now. Stirding over to his brother he grabbed his face in both hands and yanked it down to his lips, which he crashed them into. Hiro gasped at the sudden intimate contact giving Tyson the upperhand as he thrust his tongue into Hiros mouth.

Hiro harshly pulled away.

"Little brother. No"

Tyson clung to Hiros shoulders,

"I know you want his just as badly as i do, ive wanted this since i was 13, i just kept telling myself i was being a pubescent teenager. But now i know i want you and nothing will stop me from having you. Not even you."

Hiro stared at Tyson i shock, before pulling him closer and ravishing his lips with his own, Tyson moaned low and deep and let his hands explore the muscled chest before him. Pating for air, Hiro stared at his brother with lust filled eyes and threw him on the bed, hastily he tore off his towel and ripped Tyson's pants from him. He climbed ontop and crushed his lips to Tyson's.

What was hurd that night scarred the rest of the team for life.

* * *

_Alright there it is if you liked it Yay Cookies all around for you. If you didnt i dont blame you, incest isnt everybodys cup of tea._

_x x x  
Phoenix_


End file.
